Face to Face
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: Angeal Hewley sends his protege, Zack Fair on a special mission which would allow the young SOLDIER to meet his childhood hero General Sephiroth, face to face. Warning: Some Sephiroth/Genesis Shonen-ai in Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

_Characters belong to SquareEnix, I just took them out to play._

000

Angeal grinned a little as his apprentice Zack Fair came into the training room, eager to begin the day

Commander Angeal Hewley grinned a little as his apprentice Zack Fair came into the training room, eager to begin the day. However it was not Zack's enthusiasm alone that conjured the half smile from the 1st class soldier. He had a surprise for his young protégé for all his hard work.

"Zack, I have a mission for you," Angeal said, holding out a video diskette. "I want you to personally deliver this to General Sephiroth."

Angeal's grin broadened a little when he saw Zack's jaw drop. This would be the young soldier's first time meeting the general face to face alone, beyond just Sephiroth passing by or a short formal greeting.

"If he's in his office you may talk to him," Angeal explained. "However, if he is not there, put the disk on his desk and leave. I'll see that you get to meet him some other time, got it?"

Zack nodded vigorously and then quickly made for the door.

"Zack!"

The blue-eyed SOLDIER stopped in the door and looked back at Angeal quizzically.

Angeal leveled Zack with a stern gaze. "When you're in his office don't…touch… anything!"

Zack gulped and nodded before exiting the room.

Once he was out of Angeal's sight, the young second class SOLDIER dashed through the ShinRa complex, his heart pounding with excitement. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the general, his idol, his hero.

Zack stopped in front of two large metal doors. He took a deep breath before placing his hand on the scanner. The door opened to reveal another office. A secretary was sitting at a desk in front of another large door.

"Hey there, I'm here to deliver this to General Sephiroth from Commander Hewley," Zack said holding up the disk.

"I can give it to him," the secretary reached out for the disk, but Zack pulled it away.

"Sorry, but Hewley ordered me to deliver it personally." Zack said cheerfully.

The secretary sighed exasperatedly, but pressed a button that opened the large doors behind her. The doors opened to a long hallway with President ShinRa's office at the end of it. Flanking the president's door on either side were the offices of Executive Manager Lazard and General Sephiroth.

Unlike the other doors, Sephiroth's was a normal one with a knob and hinges. Zack took a deep breath before knocking. However, it seemed the door had not been shut properly, for when Zack fist touched the door, it opened.

Zack peeked in before entering completely. To his disappointment, Sephiroth was not there. The young lieutenant let out a mournful sigh as he set the disk down on the general's desk. He remembered well what Angeal had said to him and was about to obey it when something shiny caught his eye.

He looked up and saw the general's signature leather coat hanging in the far corner of the room.  
Zack slowly made his way over to the coat, drawn to it as if it were a giant magnet. Even though he knew he shouldn't, the star struck SOLDIER removed the glove on his right hand and gently ran his uncovered hand down the length of the coat. He felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine as his hand caressed the cool leather. He simply couldn't resist. This was something the general wore. Sephiroth's hair and skin had touched it and in touching the coat, it was almost like touching the general himself.

On impulse, Zack lifted part of the coat to his nose and inhaled. The scent of Sephiroth was a mixture of leather, masculine musk, and candied cherries? He'd heard the whispers of Sephiroth's not-so-secret sweet tooth, but he didn't actually believe it until now.

Loud voices coming down the hall broke Zack out of his reverie. He scrambled over to the front of the desk and stood at attention just as the door opened. Sephiroth stepped into the room, followed closely by Rufus ShinRa. The two men stared at Zack expecting an explanation for the young SOLDIER's presence in a rather restricted area such as this.

Zack's instincts took over his fear and he saluted formally. "General Sephiroth Sir, Lieutenant Zack Fair, Second class reporting."

"At ease," Sephiroth said calmly, leveling Zack with his usual cold glare. "What are you doing in these quarters?"

"Sir, Commander Angeal Hewley sent me to deliver a video disk to you personally. I have done so; I was just about to leave." Zack explained automatically.

"Very well, dismissed," Sephiroth said with a nod.

Zack saluted again and quickly made his way out of the room. As soon as he was out the door, he mentally kicked himself, for letting his nerves and awe of being in the general's presence get to him. There was so much he wanted to ask the general, but he had blown his chance. He sighed and wandered sadly back to the training room.

After his meeting with Rufus, Sephiroth placed the videodisk the young Soldier had deliver into the player, grabbed a handful of candied cherries from the bowl on his desk and settled back in his chair to watch the video.

To his slight surprise, the raven haired SOLDIER who had delivered the disk appeared on screen and gave the camera two thumbs up. "Yo, yo, yo!" he greeted the camera cheerfully.

The general chuckled softly. Not at Zack, but at the expression of Angeal in the background. To anyone else, Angeal would have seemed like his usual self, but Sephiroth recognized that the slight change in body posture, elongated blink of the eye, and a soft shake of the head indicated some amusement at Zack's manor. This change of expression piqued Sephiroth's interest even more. Normally, Angeal would not have tolerated such informal behavior, but he seemed to with Zack.

However, it wasn't long before the general saw why Angeal had taken the young SOLDIER on. There was no doubting Zack's talent, the young man was swift and strong, quite powerful for his age. There was plenty of raw talent to work with and mold into a great SOLDIER.

Sephiroth smirked as he got up from his chair and walked over to his military coat. He decided he was going to pay Angeal and his protégé a little visit.

However, just as he slipped off the kimono style top he'd been wearing and put on his coat, he noticed a black glove lying on the floor. At first, he thought it was his own, but both of his gloves were in his coat pocket. Someone had been in his office while he was gone. His first thought of course went to the young Zack Fair who had been there earlier to deliver the disk, but the young SOLDIER had been in front of his desk, so what would his glove be doing across the room...?

000

"All right Zack, that's enough for today," Angeal sheathed his sword.

"Tell me something, Angeal," Zack grumbled as he got up from his place on the floor. "Do you take some sick pleasure from knocking me down on my ass?"

Angeal let out a soft chuckle. "Not exactly, I--"

"He only takes pleasure in knocking down people who annoy him."

Zack and Angeal turned to see Sephiroth walking toward them. Zack gulped both at the general's magnificence now he was dressed back in full regalia again, but also at the reason for Sephiroth's sudden presence. Did the general find out he had touched the coat and was offended? Had he come down here to tell Angeal and have him kick Zack out of SOLDIER?

"Quite right," Angeal responded to Sephiroth's former comment with a slight grin. "What brings you here, General?"

"Dispense with the formality Angeal," Sephiroth looked over at Zack who was still standing dumbfounded and frozen to his spot. "I don't think we're going to need it much in front of him after today."

"I take it you were impressed?" Angeal smirked.

Sephiroth looked back at Angeal and nodded, "I was."

Zack gawked. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only did the person Angeal had sent the video they'd made to turn out to be Sephiroth himself, but the general had been impressed by what he had seen.

"But that's not the only reason I came here." Sephiroth turned his attention back to Zack and took a few steps toward him. "I have something that belongs to you."

Zack nearly choked on his heart when it leapt into his throat, as Sephiroth pulled out a black glove from his coat pocket. Zack's glove. The glove he had taken off to touch the general's coat. Any swelling pride Zack might have felt before deflated into terror.

"Just a piece of advice," Sephiroth idly tossed the glove toward Zack, who scrambled to catch it after being caught off guard in his shocked stupor. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Angeal looked over at Zack with a raised eyebrow and a "What did you do now?" look on his face. However, Sephiroth waved a hand and shook his head at his friend, silently indicating that the matter was closed. Angeal nodded before finally speaking to Zack. "Time for dinner Zack."

Zack nodded and jogged toward the exit, eager to get out from under the older SOLDIERs' scrutiny before he cracked.

"All right, what did he do?" Angeal asked after Zack left, an amused expression on his face. If Sephiroth was not bothered by whatever Zack had done, then it couldn't have been too bad. "I'm curious."

"According to the security camera, he couldn't resist the urge to touch my coat." Sephiroth answered with a slightly amused smile.

Angeal rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zack..."

"Better than most of my worshippers who manage to worm their way into my office." Sephiroth shrugged. "At least he didn't take anything. He has nerve, but the good sense and respect not to go to far. I like that."

"Good to hear," Angeal smiled, then turned serious as another thought occurred to him. "There's just one more person whose approval I need to get for Zack to be in our inner circle."

"Indeed, it's going to be an interesting challenge," Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

The two men sighed, uttering the name of the man they were talking about. "Genesis..."

000

_In the next chapter Angeal attempts to introduce Zack properly to his friend Genesis Rhapsodos, but things don't go as smoothly as planned..._


	2. Genesis Rhapsodos

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to SquareEnix, I just brought them out to play!_

_Big Thanks to Alexis4 for being my beta!_

000

"So what does he look like?"

The First Class SOLDIER named Genesis Rhapsodos raised a curious eyebrow as he settled back into his chair and took a sip of wine.

The three commanders had settled down in their common room for a drink. They each had their own private apartments, but when it was discovered their three apartments were linked to a shared storage space, they decided to convert it into a comfortable living room, only they had access to. The room seemed to be divided into four corners, three of which represented each of three general's tastes, with fourth corner containing one big couch and a television. Sephiroth's corner was decorated neatly with a leather couch and a glass top coffee table. Luxurious burgundy satin draped the walls of Genesis's corner. In the middle was a rosewood sofa with plush cushions and pillows and a matching table. Quite unexpectedly in Angeal's corner hung a wooden swing large enough to hold two or three people. Seemed an odd choice for the stoic man, but he explained that his home in Banora had one so it had some sentimental value. He had fond memories of him and his mother spending the few precious moments of free time they had on the swing when he was a little boy.

In the middle of the room was a wooden table where the three would gather to do their paperwork together or share drinks and stories. This night found the three comrades at the table together.

"I have a video if you want to see." Angeal offered.

"It'll be more pleasant coming from you," Genesis said with a sultry grin.

"Well, Um…" Angeal paused, trying to think of where best to begin.

"Many people think he looks like Angeal's long lost son," Sephiroth said bluntly, taking a sip of his own wine.

Angeal frowned and gave Sephiroth shoulder a shove. "Don't you start that too, Seph," the raven-haired commander snapped. "I get enough of that from the others as it is."

Sephiroth glared and with one graceful movement gave Angeal a shove right back almost sending the other commander off his chair. "Don't use me as your scratching post!"

"Oh, lucky me, I get to witness the Angeal vs. Sephiroth cat fight," Genesis chuckled and licked his lips. "How delicious…"

"Not now Gen," Angeal grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Too bad," The redhead let out a mock mournful sigh. "Now tell me about your son—er—I mean protégé." He ribbed.

"He's very strong and a quick learner, I just wish he'd concentrate more," Angeal sighed, wearily resting his forehead against his hands. "He has the attention span of a hyperactive puppy."

"Puppy? Is that your nickname for him? How cute," Genesis teased, leaning back in his chair and rested his chin on the back of his hand with the tip of his thumb in between his grinning teeth.

"I don't –" Angeal started, but quickly realized it was futile to lie to both of his friends. "Well maybe a few times…"

"Puppy…" Genesis murmured, the smirk on his face broadened. "I think I should like to meet this young man."

"Come by the VR room around 13:00," Angeal said. "We'll be going through mission 619."

"Oh so formal," Genesis rolled his eyes. "Very well, perhaps we could go out for lunch or a drink or something."

"A drink at one in the afternoon, Genesis?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"It's always five o'clock somewhere in the ShinRa empire," The redhead retorted slyly.

"Fair point," Angeal finally laughed.

"Well done pup, you got that done much quicker this time," Angeal patted the younger SOLDIER on the back.

"Thanks!" Zack beamed at him. Direct praise from Angeal did not come easily, one had to work for it, but it made getting it all the sweeter.

"Now come with me, there's someone else I want you to meet," Angeal motioned for Zack to follow his lead.

"Who?" Zack asked excitedly, after the surprise meeting with Seph a week ago, the young SOLDIER was eager to know who it was this time.

"A first class SOLDIER and personal friend of mine, Genesis Rhapsodos," A faint grin graced Angeal's face.

Zack blinked. "Is that the guy you said reads _Loveless _all the time?"

"Yes."

"Huh, I wonder why," Zack said thoughtfully. "I tried reading that, but it was so god awful boring."

"Don't let Genesis hear you say that," Angeal said with a soft chuckle. While the commander enjoyed Genesis's poetry, that book did grow tiresome after hearing quotes from it day after day.

"Yes, don't let Genesis hear you say that," A smooth, deadly calm voice came from behind them.

Angeal closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself for not noticing his friend's presence before. Thanks to that, Zack had just now insulted the red-headed warrior's treasured book. So much for a good impression…

"Only an ignorant person does not appreciate the beauty of such lines," Genesis said darkly. He gave Zack a rough shove to the shoulder as he walked by and out the other door.

"That didn't go well did it?" Zack said humbly.

Angeal let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

000

"Insolent little brat!" Genesis growled as he stormed into the common room shared by him, Angeal and Sephiroth, where the silver haired general was having tea and looking over mission reports.

"He's an average 17 year old boy," Sephiroth, pointed out taking a sip of his tea.

"What kind of excuse is that?" Genesis snapped. "When I was his age I had already read all of the classics twice over."

"I said an average 17 year old boy. You are far from average my friend." Sephiroth gave his friend a sly grin.

The kind words seemed to soften Genesis considerably. "Yes that is true."

"Good, now calm down," Sephiroth patted the seat next to his own.

"Oh what a kind invitation," the red headed warrior sat down next to Sephiroth and after moment's pause rested his head on the general's shoulder.

"Keep to your own seat," Sephiroth nudged him off.

"Aw, spurned again," Genesis pouted.

"And, you will continue to be so, why keep trying?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's the hope you will one day have a weak moment," Genesis gave him a sultry grin and subtly slid his hand down to stroke Sephiroth's thigh.

"If I do, I'll send you a telegram." Sephiroth said dryly and removed the redhead's hand.

Genesis frowned. "Well there's always the hope that, maybe you will get so tired of my attempts you will just give in."

"Or cut your head off," Sephiroth chuckled at first, but stopped when he saw the continued serious frown on his friend's face.

"Am I that undesirable to you?" Genesis looked down at the floor.

"You know that's not the reason," Sephiroth reached out a hand and gently ran his fingers through the other man's hair.

"Please stop tantalizing me," Genesis whispered, turning his head away.

Sephiroth nodded and took his hand away. "I'm sorry."

After a second's pause Genesis turned his head back as he had a change of heart. "On second thought, keep tantalizing me."

Sephiroth smiled a little and returned to stroking the soft red tresses. Genesis moaned softly, savoring the feeling of the general's fingers in his hair. However he remained serious, "It seems unfair that you've had me, but I haven't had you."

Sephiroth let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, depriving Genesis once more of his touch. "You know what's happened every time I've tried to submit to you. I have a panic attack and try to kill you. Last time I almost strangled you."

"I still don't understand, you had nothing to fear from me…" Genesis looked up at him sadly.

"I know, I know, but I can't fight that fear of being submissive, I've had to deal with it ever since I was a child, when those Hojo and those scientists did…" Sephiroth swallowed a lump in his throat and clenched and unclenched his fists. "things… to me… You know that!"

Genesis stared at him sadly for moment before get up and wrapping his arms around the silver haired General's shoulders. "My poor Sephiroth…"

This time Sephiroth allowed the affectionate touch, however when the general gave an inch Genesis tended to take a mile.

"My poor, poor, Sephiroth," Genesis repeated as he raised himself up to nuzzle Sephiroth's neck.

"Gen don't" Sephiroth murmured softly, when Genesis actually began to kiss the flesh of his throat, but made no other move to stop the redheaded warrior's advances.

The silver haired general's eyes fluttered closed as his friend's lips caressed his neck. He shivered slightly as Genesis's tongue ran along his collarbone. With all this he barely noticed the redhead's hand slowly sliding down his chest, the elegant fingers tracing the lines of muscle as they made their path down.

However, Genesis realized too late that he was overplaying his hand, literally, as his fingers slipped past the waistband of Sephiroth's pants. The general's eyes snapped wide open and he shoved Genesis away before things got too aroused.

"Don't tantalize me either, Rhapsodos," Sephiroth snapped.

Since that last time the two of them rather reluctantly agreed to put at least the physical part of their relationship for the most part on hold until Sephiroth could sort things out in his mind. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his friend. However, the lack of real deep physical contact from the object of his affection was driving Genesis mad.

The redhead absently rubbed his hand and looked away. Sephiroth sighed wanting so much to wrap the scarlet SOLDIER in his arms. However, the General knew very well if he did it would just start all over again.

Sephiroth stopped at the door and said softly. "It's unfair to me too."

Genesis looked back at Sephiroth a cold glare in his eyes. "Going to take a cold shower?" He spat. "No surprise. You get aroused so easily under my hand."

The General froze, his hand gripping the doorknob so hard, only a slight twitch would break it off. He paused for a moment trying to think up a proper retort.

"No," Sephiroth said in the calmest voice he could muster. "A mental image of you and Doctor Hollander fucking did the trick."

Genesis' face went blank for a moment then became a mask of rage. He grabbed Sephiroth's neglected teacup and threw it at the General. However, Sephiroth was expecting this kind of reaction so he slipped out just in time before the teacup crashed against the closed door.

Sephiroth allowed himself a smirk as he heard Genesis pitch a full blown hissy fit behind the door. However, his smirk soon faded as he realized Genesis would be grumpy and almost unbearable to be around for a while after this incident as well as Zack Fair's transgression on top of it. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

000

Luckily for all parties concerned, Genesis was placed on a mission to help take care of a particularly high level monster terrorizing a town somewhere north of Mideel.

Angeal for one was quite relieved to hear this, hoping that the time away would allow Genesis to cool off and forget Zack's transgression. Then Angeal hoped to reintroduce Zack to the scarlet-clad General with a clean slate.

As for Genesis himself, he accepted such a mission for the mere reason that it would get him out of Midgar for a couple of weeks, which would allow him to clear his head. The incident with Zack was the furthest thing from his mind, it was Sephiroth that was forefront. He was always upset when he was on bad terms with the object of his affection.

However, he had an idea of how to make things right, and thus the Scarlet General's return found him on the roof of the 1st Class apartment building, reading LOVELESS under the moonlight.

"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds…"_

As if on cue, Sephiroth came up the rooftop stairs.

"I suppose I should thank you," Sephiroth half smiled as he approached Genesis. "This got me out of a meeting with Colonel Dickenson. He's so dull."

"Glad to be of service," Genesis smirked and put the book away. "I wanted to apologize for my conduct when last we spoke and…"

He paused and pulled out a purple apple from his coat. "…and make a peace offering."

Sephiroth tilted his head at the apple, not sure what to make of it.

A somewhat wistful smile spread across Genesis' face. "I made a special stop at my home town of Banora on the way back. I picked one from my father's tree, which has the best ones. Unfortunately it's the beginning of the growing season so there was only one fully ripe one on the tree.

"Is this one of those 'dumb apples' I've heard about?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You've shared some of these with Angeal before?"

"Many," Genesis said simply.

"I've often wondered what makes these apples so different? Is here some naturally produced drug in them that makes people think they taste good?" The general smirked.

"Try it and find out. Either way, I'm sure once you've had a bite you will feel happier." Genesis said softly.

Sephiroth let out an amused snort, but reached out for the apple. Genesis' smile broadened and he tenderly placed the apple in his friend's hand. He watched with great anticipation as Sephiroth raised it to his lips about to take a bite.

"General!"

The two first class SOLDIERs turned to see Zack just coming off the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but President ShinRa wants to speak with General Sephiroth." Zack reported.

"Oh is that so? Since when are you the President's personal messenger?" Genesis scoffed, very put off that his moment with Sephiroth had been interrupted, particularly since that interrupter was Zack.

"Since I was there delivering a report from Angeal to him, he wants to meet with General Sephiroth." Zack explained somewhat defiantly.

"Duty calls." Sephiroth said with a low sigh, before directing his attention to Zack. "Very well. Zack you're dismissed. I'll let ShinRa know I will be along presently."

Zack saluted and took off towards the rooftop stairs. Once Zack was fairly out of sight, Sephiroth took Genesis' hand and placed the apple back in it. "How about we continue this tomorrow morning instead? This seems important to you and I don't want to rush it."

Genesis was about to protest, but in truth he didn't want this rushed. The redhead sighed. "Tomorrow then."

Sephiroth nodded and turned away, taking the path Zack just had, leaving Genesis with only LOVELESS and the apple to keep him company.

000

Genesis opened his refrigerator door to find his special apple nestled in a damp towel, just the way he'd left it last night.

He carefully took it out and was about to put it in his coat pocket when his cell phone rang. It was Doctor Hollander.

While listening to his doctor and caretaker, Genesis meandered into the common room he, Angeal and Sephiroth shared. He idly leaned back against the living room table, while Hollander explained that the Scarlet General should come down to his lab for a check-up. Since Genesis had just come back from a rather wild area they wanted to take an extra check for parasites or infections that were not necessarily related to any battle injuries. Not that Genesis received many battle injuries in the first place.

The 1st class SOLDIER found this terribly annoying, since he wanted to meet up with Sephiroth as soon as possible. However he conceded to the exam without further argument. It would be better to get the exam over with now than to have his meeting with Sephiroth interrupted again, because of it.

When the conversation was finished, he clapped the cell phone closed and left the room. Unfortunately he neglected to notice that his apple was still sitting on the dinner table.

Not long after housekeeping came in to straighten up the room after the paperwork session Angeal and Sephiroth had the previous night. Not knowing any better, the maid placed the Banora apple into the fruit basket on the table as if it were no more unique than the bananas and oranges around it.

Another hour after the maid finished, Angeal entered the room, followed by Zack.

"Now you wait here, while I go find Genesis," Angeal instructed patiently. "And for Gaia's sake do not, I repeat, do not enter any of these other rooms, they belong to Sephiroth and Genesis. I don't want another incident like what happened in Sephiroth's office. You wouldn't get off so easy this time."

Zack nodded and sat down in one of the chairs at the work table. "I promise won't move from this chair."

"Good," Angeal nodded back.

Meanwhile, Genesis finally met Sephiroth again, this time in one of the private study rooms in the library.

"All right, Gen I'm ready for one of those apples now." Sephiroth smirked.

Genesis let out a soft chuckle, and reached into his coat pocket, for the apple, but it wasn't there. He frantically searched every pocket until he remembered he last had it in the common room when Hollander called.

"Wait here," Genesis told him hurriedly. "I'll be right back. Please wait."

Sephiroth nodded and sat down, shaking his head amused as he watched Genesis dash off.

Zack shifted in his chair to get more comfortable and rested his head on his arms on the table. He had just gotten comfortable when there was a loud rumble in his tummy, it was then he realized it had been hours of training since breakfast and he hadn't had lunch yet.

His mouth watered a little at the basket of delicious looking fruit. Surely it wouldn't be any trouble to have a little something to eat. Angeal only said not to go into the other rooms, and he wouldn't even break his promise of staying in the chair. He reached for the bowl and grabbed the first piece of fruit he saw.

A purple apple.

He stared at it for a moment. He'd never seen an apple like this before. However, his hunger overruled his curiosity and he took a bite.

Bliss. The apple was firm, juicy and absolutely delicious. It was so good he took another bite even though he'd just barely finished the first.

However, his enjoyment was cut short when Genesis swept into the room. Zack froze in mid bite, blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment at being caught eating by the person his was trying to impress.

Genesis stood there in shock and horror as his eyes flitted back and forth between Zack's face and the apple in his hand. The shocked look on the redhead's face contorted into rage.

He stormed up to Zack and slapped the young SOLDIER hard across the face. The blow was enough to knock Zack clear off his chair. The younger SOLDIER shook his head to clear it, only to see Genesis stalking toward him, sword drawn. Zack backed up into the nearby wall as Genesis held the sword to his throat.

The young SOLDIER's mind was racing, what could he do? Genesis was a superior officer and Angeal's friend to boot, He couldn't just attack. Would Genesis really kill him over a stupid apple?

"That apple was meant for Sephiroth you little monster!" Genesis snarled.

"I didn't know, really, it was just in –" Zack froze when he felt the point of the sword nick his skin.

"Genesis!" Angeal dashed over to them and grabbed Genesis around the waist dragging him away from Zack, before Genesis took it in his head to run his sword through Zack's throat.

"What the hell are you doing?! What's gotten into you, Gen," Angeal growled, furious that Genesis would dare pull a sword on a younger SOLDIER, particularly since that young soldier was Angeal's puppy.

"He ate it! It was my gift and he violated it!" Genesis screamed.

"What are you--?" Angeal began, but then stopped when he saw the half eaten apple on the floor and put the pieces together. He closed his eyes while he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his voice. "Genesis, he didn't know. He doesn't understand. He's never been to Banora. I've never told him. Please!"

Slowly the rage left Genesis. Angeal's warm arms and soothing voice always managed to calm him, no matter how angry he was. Now the pure anger had been replaced by a mixture of frustration and sorrow.

He jerked himself out of Angeal's grasp and started toward his room. He stopped when he came to the apple at his feet. He picked it up and looked at it somewhat mournfully.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh"_

Genesis said softly. His fingers tightened around the apple, slowly crushing it, the flesh oozing out between his fingers.

"Gen," Angeal began, but couldn't finish as Genesis closed the rest of the distance to his room and slammed the door.

A heavy silence fell over the room after the Scarlet General's departure. Angeal merely stood staring at the closed door, worry and sadness written all over his face.

"Angeal, I'm…I'm … Sorry," Zack stammered. "I didn't know it was special, I'll make it up somehow I promise."

Angeal turned around, his worried face softening into small, reassuring smile. He put his hands on Zack's shoulders hoping to calm the worried teen. "Puppy, it's all right, it's not your fault. I'll tell you what the apple means some other time." He ruffled Zack's hair as further confirmation that his protégé was not in any kind of trouble. "Now I need to talk to Genesis so why don't you go get something to eat and then go study for awhile. I'll call you when I've finished okay."

Zack nodded and nodded and head for the door.

"Zack."

Zack stopped halfway out the door.

"Are you all right?" Angeal asked softly.

Zack smiled and nodded, before exiting the room completely.

Sephiroth tapped his fingers idly on the table wondering where Genesis could be. It wasn't that far from the east library to the first class apartment building. He flinched slightly when his cell phone rang. When he answered, he found Angeal on the other line.

"Angeal? Make it quick I'm in a library and Genesis is meeting me here." Sephiroth explained quietly.

"_Well you'd best just come over to our apartment building. Genesis is here and he's really upset."_

"What happened?" Sephiroth got up from his chair.

"_Did he by any chance offer you an apple?"_

"He did, well he was going to, but he must have left it back at the apartment." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow when a weary sigh came over the phone. "Why? Is there something I should know about these apples?"

"_It's not that, it's just…well… Genesis left the apple in our common room, but I didn't notice when I brought Zack over. Not knowing any better Zack ate it and Genesis pitched a hissy fit and had a sword at Zack's throat. Now I understand why."_

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment, worried for his red-haired friend. "Still it's not like Gen to threaten the life of a student on a gil."

"_I think we've all been a little short tempered lately."_

"Except you're never short tempered," Sephiroth chuckled.

"_Well, I've been catching myself snapping at Zack, and you, and Gen a lot more than usual lately. Seph, I think we need a break."_

"A break?" the general repeated.

"_Yes, I think we're coming down with cabin fever and that's making us all irritable."_

"Cabin fever?" Sephiroth asked skeptically. "But we've been outside the ShinRa complex recently. Genesis only just got back."

"_Yeah, but those were all missions, business under ShinRa's thumb. We haven't done anything or gone anywhere just for ourselves for quite awhile."_

"What do you suggest?" The general asked curiously.

"_Let's take a weekend and go somewhere all together, like we used to do."_

"Where did you have in mind? Costa Del Sol?"

"_Someplace even wilder than that, to lift Gen's spirits."_

"What are you thinking?" Sephiroth challenged.

"_Golden Saucer."_

"Are you serious?" Sephiroth half laughed.

"_Open your mind, Seph. You could use a little fun exposure yourself."_

"Well I respect your recommendations, so to Golden Saucer we go." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"_Good."_

"I'll be by in few minutes to help comfort Genesis."

"_See you soon."_

Sephiroth sighed as he shut the cell phone and continued on his way to the apartment building.

Genesis lay on his bed spread eagle, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. After tearing apart a few pillows and the lush curtains around his bed he felt a little better. At least the rage had been satiated enough to clear his mind.

"What's wrong it me?" He whispered to himself, as he rest a hand on his forehead is if to see it if was a fever causing his troubled mind.

He couldn't understand why he was so moody lately, and he didn't like it. He liked to be in control of his emotions, even though he showed them off a lot more than Sephiroth did, he was still in control, showing off an emotion only when he wanted it to show. But lately it seemed, every little thing he didn't like seemed to spur him into a hissy fit. He was acting no better than a woman with a bad case of PMS.

The question was why. Did he receive too much mako at his last injection? Or was it rising from this whole issue with Sephiroth? Either way, he wanted to put a stop to it.

He cringed inwardly a little at the memory of Angeal's protégé staring up at him with frightened eyes. It wasn't right that he had pulled his sword on the young SOLDIER. The poor kid didn't know any better, just in the wrong place, at the wrong time, eating the wrong apple. On the whole he had acted pretty disgracefully toward Zack Fair from the beginning and worse of all it was making Angeal very unhappy.

Genesis got up from his bed. It wasn't too late to put things right. He made his way to his door, but stopped when he heard the voices of both Angeal and Sephiroth. Frankly, Genesis was in no mood to talk about his temperament at least until he had accomplished his self-imposed mission.

He climbed into his window and gauged the distance to the ground. It was no problem, he had jumped out of helicopters higher than this.

Once on the ground, it took some interrogation from a few terrified cadets, intimidated thirds, and respectful seconds to locate Zackary Fair. He found the raven-haired second class in the quad entertaining some of his friends while they ate lunch.

Genesis kept himself partially hidden and watched as Zack imitated Angeal. The Scarlet General could not suppress a chuckle at seeing his best friend's mannerisms imitated then exaggerated by his puppy. However, Genesis' laughs ceased when Zack changed his performance.

"Check this out and see if you can guess who I am." Zack said. "Hey Kunsel, hand me that apple." He cleared his throat and held up the apple like a trophy.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."_

Zack swayed as he spoke in an overly feminine voice, waving his other arm elegantly in rhythm to the verse.

"General Rhapsodos." His friends called out and burst out laughing.

"Wait, wait, I got more." Zack stilled his friends laughter and continued.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh!"_

Zack dramatically clutched the apple to his heart with one hand while he put the back of his other hand to his forehead, completing the overdramatic pose. However he was so engrossed in his performance he failed to notice his friends indicating for him to stop as they could see the subject of his performance quickly approaching.

Zack blinked at the horror struck looks on his comrades' faces and turned around to see what they were looking at. The color drained out of his face at the sight of Genesis standing there.

"Zackary Fair," Genesis addressed him in a smooth voice like deadly silk about to strangle someone.

"Yes, sir?" Zack answered trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Come with me," Genesis motioned for the young SOLDIER to follow.

Zack exchanged a few worried glances with his friends. Kunsel took off his helmet and placed over his heart, while everyone else shook their heads or gave a farewell salute, one person hummed the funeral hymn under his breath. Zack took in a deep breath before finally following Genesis.

The young second class grew more and more worried as where they were going grew more and more secluded until finally they were alone behind the east library. Zack gulped as Genesis stopped and he waited for the first class to make his move.

Genesis took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. He did not allow himself to get huffy over Zack's impression of him. In fact his annoyance had softened considerably when he realized Zack had spoken the verses perfectly, not a word out of place. Obviously, the boy had gone back to read the book. Genesis couldn't quite say why, but he felt a tiny flare of pride at that.

Still keeping his back turned to Zack, he finally spoke. "I apologize for threatening you before. I was more angry the situation than I was with you." The Scarlet general turned around to face Zack. "It was not conduct befitting someone of my station to someone of yours. For that I'm sorry."

Zack was a little shocked at this turn of events, however he managed to answer with a respectful nod. "Apology accepted sir."

"Good you may go," Genesis said with a wave of his hand.

Zack saluted and turned to walk away, but before he could even take a step, Genesis called his name again. He turned around and was a little unnerved to see Genesis closing the distance between them, his face unreadable.

When they were only inches apart, Genesis raised a red-gloved hand and gently ran his fingers through the ebony bangs that framed Zack's beautiful face. For a moment, the Scarlet General's eyes remained intense, and his mouth a straight line, neither frowning nor smiling. Then suddenly Genesis let out a soft chuckle.

"So much alike." He murmured with a slight smile, then turned on his heel and walked off without another word…

000

_Just when things seem to be settling down nicely for our boys their trip to Golden Saucer is put one hold when they are sent instead to the frontlines of Wutai to help prevent a catastrophe. However they soon find themselves in a catastrophe of their own when their helicopter is shot down in enemy territory…_


End file.
